


Talk to Me Now

by BeatriceEagle



Category: Professor Marston and the Wonder Women (2017)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Light BDSM, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: It's a hard world, and Elizabeth Marston is a hard woman. And a loved one.Fanvid to "Talk to Me Now," by Ani DiFranco, for Fall Equinox 2019.





	Talk to Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).


End file.
